Chael
"I keep my promises." − Chael Chael is the adopted son of Regret, and the hero of Zenonia 3. Zenonia 3 In the Square at Town of Iris during his childhood, Chael was picked on by other kids because he was an orphan although he was being raised by Regret and Runa. The children in his village treated him as a 'foreigner' and bullied him because he was 'weak and lonely' who would 'never knew how to throw a punch'. Though one day when he was being bullied, Frey appears and tells him to stand up for himself. Chael opposed this, as his father didn't want him to fight when he was told to become stronger. Frey instead, after recognising him as the child who lived in the mountains, (suggesting that Chael and his father lived isolated from everyone as Chael referred to himself as 'lonely') suggested she could train him to become stronger, with the condition they'd become friends. A few years later, Chael is seen with his father, as they discuss training. Regret tells him to reach to the tombstone on the mountains, to which Chael gleefully accepts as a challenge, accompanied by his fairy friend, Runa. They reach the tombstone that reads: 'Do not worry. Do not be anxious. '' ''Do not regret. '' ''Your choice is the right way. Your heart is righteous. '' ''-Captain of Knights Lu-' Chael instantly recognises the tombstone as the words from Lu, Captain of the Knights, remembered as a heroic warrior who defended Andra Kingdom from the Devil Tribe. Chael returns to his father, exclaiming about Captain Lu's tombstone and tells his son that he should try to aim to be like him. Regret also talks about other characters from Zenonia 2. Regret and Chael then decide to train, to which in attempt to win, Chael fails. Frey then appears and Runa as Chael trains later on his own to get stronger. A few months later, Chael tries to sneak out, on the claims he was skipping training when he suddenly caught by Runa. As Runa teases him, Chael accidentally reveals that he was getting a birthday gift for Frey-some flowers. However, Chael and Runa are suddenly transported to another world. He trains harder everyday with Regret and his fairy, Runa, to get stronger. One day, while looking for a flower for Frey, he is teleported to the realm of Midgard. He wakes up in Akun Temple. He sees a girl who he thought was Frey but when he saves her, he and Runa discovers that she is not Frey but a member of the Divine Tribe named Celine. They both go to The Town of Delfoy which is southeast from Akun Temple, then they meet Luxferre. Due to his lack of wings, he was falsely accused as a member of Degenerated Tribe (the Divine Tribesmen who had lost their wings). He was ill-treated and hated by most the Delfoy townsmen, especially Luxferre. He and Runa continue their journey until they meet a Shaman who would tell Chael and Runa about their destiny. They also meet Negir, a Degenerated Tribesman who later helps Chael to change his destiny and... Later in the story, it was told that Chael is actually from the Divine Tribe. He is also the son of Pontifex Temir and brother to Luxferre. Chael lands in Regret's world when his mother teleported them there. His mother dies of injuries and Regret decided to take care of Chael. After his Awakening, Chael would get (or regain?) his pair of wings. This will automatically unlock two Awakening Skills. You cannot use skillpoint to enhance those Awakening Skills, but they can be upgraded in your second playthrough. Afterwards, Chael travels to the Devil tribe's base, where he finds Luxferre, this time, corrupted by the darkness. Having no choice, he kills Luxferre, after apologizing to him. Zenonia 4 Chael is now the commander that leads the first division of the Royal Guard of Deva Castle. He is suspicious of Regret since he does not know that Regret is the actual Regret (Regret disguised his name into Adas). In hard mode, the part when the place where Regret dreamed about and where He saves Regret, instead of him leaving him behind, Regret saves Chael. When they get out of the cave, Regret reveals the truth Chael but he wouldn't listen. However, after Anya told him to listen to his heart, he finally believed Regret, he was told to leave by Regret because the fight was between him and Shaturu and also it was "dangerous". The next part he is seen is when Regret finally defeated Shaturu in hard mode. Regret was nowhere to be found and a guard interrupted and told that Dark Monsters were coming. Him and Frey tried to defend instead of Lu, when they arrived, they both thought that it was false news, then Frey asked the Guard in patrol on their right and said that a man swooped in like a ninja and showed the finest fighting techniques he has ever seen. He also left a note to give to the first blonde man who will ask about him. After the letter was shown, He cried for Regret yelling "Father!!" at first, and "FATHER!!!!!!!!!" at second, also before the credits, Regret told that he was not able to keep his promise to him. Category:Characters Category:Zenonia 3 Category:Zenonia 4 Category:Zenonia 5